


Hot Surfer; Get Laid

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2020 [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the AU comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Any, Evan is a button-down, nerdy academic professional but finding him off campus in comfy clothes, he's completely different."
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Series: Prompt Fills 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610299
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Hot Surfer; Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



David had signed up for the basic drawing class because being able to draw plants in quick and accurate detail was a useful skill in the field, and since he was planning on taking a sabbatical next year and doing some research in the Andes, he wanted to brush up on his drawing skills.

He hadn’t counted on Professor Lorne, the drawing instructor, being quite so handsome. With his bright blue eyes and dimpled smile and pleasant voice, it was all too easy to focus on him — and focus on  _ him _ and not the lesson, and then when Professor Lorne circled around David’s easel to see how he was making progress on his sketch, all David had to show was a vague outline and nothing that even remotely resembled the apple they were working on for today’s shading exercise.

“Don’t be intimidated by the light,” Professor Lorne — Evan, his name was Evan, he’d said they could call him Evan — said. “If you’re feeling nervous, make a key on the side of the page and go from there. As long as you set your shades to the key, it’ll look all right. After all, nothing about an apple will ever look like pencil graphite. Be bold.”

Evan picked up the pencil he kept tucked behind his ear and drew several boxes down the side of David’s terribly blank page, and then he shaded them in, the bottom almost black, the top empty, the others shades in between.

“It’s like a musical scale, except not music.”

David nodded. “Right. Of course.”

“You’ve got this, Dr. Parrish.”

“Please, David. I’m your student here.” He swallowed hard. “Evan.”

Evan favored him with another one of those dimpled smiles, and David nearly dropped his pencil.

“Sure thing, David.”

Three times a week, David hauled his art supplies into Evan’s art studio, and he tried not to stare too hard at Evan, all buttoned up in his oxford shirts and bowties and neatly-pressed slacks and shiny shoes, and he listened to Evan wax enthusiastic about the mechanics of light and shadow, optical illusions and art movements in history, and for all that Katie and Haley considered art frippery and mindless and painfully imprecise, Evan made it sound grand and theoretical and like it could move the world just as surely as physics or biology. David could listen to him for hours.

David imagined that between classes, Evan spent time in his office, answering questions for students just as enthusiastically as he lectured in class, with bright smiles and animated hands, as buttoned-up and proper as ever, or maybe a bit adorably paint-spattered in a smock (Evan, David knew, taught upper-level oils and acrylics and watercolor classes).

After all, when David wasn’t teaching classes or taking classes, he was in the greenhouses or in the labs attached to the greenhouses, helping students or running his own experiments, and some days he wondered how it was he didn’t bleed green or spontaneously begin to photosynthesize.

“That right there,” Haley said one day at lunch, “is a sign that you need a break. This weekend, we should go to the beach.”

“I agree,” Katie said. She nudged Myungjun. “What do you think?”

Myungjun understood English pretty well but wasn’t great at speaking it. “Beach good,” he said, and nodded.

“That’s it,” Haley said to David. “You’ve been out-voted. We’re going to the beach.”

“What would we do at the beach?” David asked.

“Get some sun,” Katie said. “Have fun.”

Myungjun said, “Meet hot surfer. Get...laid?” He leaned closer to Haley. “Is that right?”

David stared at Haley. “What have you been teaching him? Stop corrupting him.”

Myungjun just giggled behind his hand and then kept on picking delicately at his food with his chopsticks.

“Fine,” David said. “I’ll go to the beach with you.”

“Hot surfer,” Myungjun murmured to himself, practising the sounds. “Get laid.”

* * *

When Saturday rolled around, they all piled into Katie’s car with towels, coolers full of drinks and food, a couple of giant beach umbrellas, and headed for the beach about five miles from campus.

Katie and Haley picked their spot on the sand. Because it was early the sun wasn’t too high in the sky. Myungjun and David helped each other with sunscreen.

“I brought a book to read,” David said. “What about you?”

Myungjun held up a sketchbook and a case of expensive-looking but well-worn drawing pencils. “I draw.”

“You can draw?” David asked.

“My hobby.” Myungjun plopped down on one of the towels beneath the dual shade of the two giant umbrellas and flipped his sketchbook open.

David peered over his shoulder. “You’re really good.”

Myungjun beamed. “Thank you!”

“You two aren’t coming swimming?” Katie asked. She and Haley were headed for the water.

“Later,” Myungjun said sagely, sharpening a pencil. “Warmer later.”

Haley shrugged, and then she and Katie dashed for the water, cheering.

Seconds later, there was screaming.

Myungjun said again, “Warmer later.”

David shielded his eyes and peered at the horizon, and he saw several figures bobbing on the water. “There are surfers out there.”

Myungjun said, “Hot surfer. Get laid.”

David shoved his shoulder. “I’m going to kill Haley for teaching you that.”

Myungjun just laughed and started sharpening another pencil.

David settled in with his book — a fluffy romance about a business park — and then someone said, 

“David? Is that you?”

David looked up.

Evan stood over him. He was wearing a wetsuit unzipped to the waist and was wet and gleaming. He had a surfboard tucked under one arm, and he had tattoos on his chest and right bicep. He grinned.

“Fancy seeing you here. I didn’t think you were the beach type.”

Several other surfers were arrayed behind Evan. David recognized them vaguely — Dr. Sheppard, applied mathematics; Dr. Emmagan, dance; Professor Kalakaua, criminal justice, Professor Dex, play writing and poetry — and he waved.

“Ah, the others said I should get out and get some sun,” David said.

“The water’s pretty cold right now, but it’ll be nice in a few hours,” Evan said. “But the waves are pretty great early in the morning. You know how to ride?”

David shook his head. “No. I didn’t know you knew how to ride.”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, I grew up in California. Been riding since I was a kid. You want to learn?”

David started to shake his head, but then Myungjun said, “Yes, please, teach us!” He set aside his sketchbook and jumped up, pulling David with him.

Evan grinned. “All right. Who’s your friend?”

“Dr. Kim Myungjun, also in botany,” David said. “He’s on fellowship from a university in South Korea that I still can’t say the name of.”

Professor Kalakaua offered up a greeting in Korean, and Myungjun lit up, and like that, he had a teacher.

Evan offered David a hand. “Come on, I’ll keep you safe.”

“Ah, I didn’t know you have tattoos,” David said. “Usually you’re so buttoned-up.”

“Well, it’s the weekend, and on the weekend we hang loose,” Evan said.

“Tattoos are pretty hot,” David said, and immediately regretted it.

Evan raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? We’ll follow up on that when you’re no longer in my class, hm?”

David nodded. “Sure.”

“Come on,” Evan said. “Let’s get you started.”

“How long till the end of the semester?” David asked, and Evan laughed.

“Don’t worry — mid-terms are just around the corner, and finals will be here before you know it.” Evan grinned, and David had wished for finals to come quickly before, but there was a first time for everything.

Myungjun followed Professor Kalakaua toward the water, but not before he hollered encouragement at David.

David turned bright red.

“Did he really just yell ‘hot surfer, get laid’?” Evan asked.

“It’s an inside joke,” David mumbled.

“I could have made a worse joke, but I’ll refrain,” Evan said. 

“Thank you,” David said.

“Glad I count as a hot surfer, though.”

David blushed harder.

Evan said, “How strong a swimmer are you?”

“I’m about to drown in my own humiliation, so.”

“Don’t worry,” Evan said. “I think you’re a pretty hot botanist.”

“Really?”

“Really. Which is why we’re going to have a lot of fun today, and then we’re going to go back to class on Monday and be very well-behaved till the end of the semester.” Evan set his surfboard down on the sand. 

David nodded.

“Let’s start with the basics — how to stand up on your board. And also, I’m quite partial to nice sunset walks on the beach.”

David settled onto the board on his stomach and mimed paddling, then jumped up. Evan showed him how to space his feet, how to distribute his balance, bend his knees.

“I like to curl up on the couch with a good book and a glass of wine,” David said, a bit giddy with Evan’s hands on his hips.

“Noted,” Evan said. “Red or white?”

“Red.”

Somehow, David survived the lesson, and even survived a few actual attempts at catching a wave, and Evan and his friends had an enjoyable day on the beach with David and his friends, and on Monday, David and Evan were perfectly well-behaved colleagues and also student-and-instructor, and somehow, they made it to the end of the semester without being at all untoward.

* * *

After finals, David was in his office, late grading exams.

“We’re going for drinks. You in?” Katie asked.

David gestured to the stack of exams and shook his head.

“Another time,” Haley said.

Myungjun put a little case of nice drawing pencils on David’s desk with a little bow on them. 

David set the exam down and picked the case up. “Thank you,” he said, touched.

“Happy drawing,” Myungjun said. He offered a little wave, and then he left with Haley and Katie.

David watched them go, wistful, and looked at the pencil case some more. They were fine-quality drawing pencils. He’d take them with him on sabbatical.

And then he saw the note attached to the case, just under the bow.

_ Hot surfer. Get laid. _

And he laughed and shook his head.

“What’s so funny?”

David lifted his head.

Evan stood in the doorway. He’d obviously just come from his office, because he was buttoned-up like usual.

“Ah, nothing. Just — Myungjun being his usual self.” David set the pencils aside and slid an exam over them to hide the note. “What’s up?”

“Exams are done. Semester’s over.” Evan reached up and unfastened his bowtie. It was a real bowtie, not a clip-on, and he unraveled it, let the ends dangle from his collar. Then he popped the top button on his shirt. “We are no longer student and instructor. What do you say, David? You’ve got your very own hot surfer right here in your office. Wanna go get —”

David surged up out of his chair and yanked Evan into a kiss.

When they parted for breath, Evan laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiang is the female botanist John was escorting offworld when he got distracted by hallucination!Kolya. Canonically she has no first name so I used the first name of the actress who played her (Haley Cook), since that's how they picked the name of gate operator Canadian guy Chuck in canon.
> 
> Cookies to whoever can spot the stealth crossovers (two).


End file.
